


Dracula

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Cinefile Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bram Stoker's Dracula, Dracula AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “Not many people know that a vampire can walk in the daylight, though this is not his time and his power is greatly weakened.” -Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula 1992





	Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of 13 days of Halloween movie Challenge but I realized the other day that I have other stuff I have to work on so I'm just going to post all the stories I have finished here instead.

Dracula

Sirimione

xXx

_ “Not many people know that a vampire can walk in the daylight, though this is not his time and his power is greatly weakened.”  _ _ -Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula 1992 _

She had loved him so much, the thought of living without him drove her to commit the ultimate sin, damning her soul for eternity. What god could condone that, what higher being could allow it. He, who fought all his life for his god, betrayed so readily in his hour of need after decades of devout servitude. And because he spoke up, spoke out, he was cursed; doomed to walk the earth for all eternity. A creature of the night, a being of darkness, cast out of the light for wanting his fair cut for his loyalty. 

He was cursed and so too, it would appear, was she. 

With careful preparation, Sirius had procured property in London, a bustling metropolis of the nineteenth century. He wasn’t entirely sure what he planned to do here, but one thing was for certain, he was tired of being cooped up in his ancestral home, so anything at this point would be preferable than walking the castle grounds he’d paced alone for centuries. 

It was on an excursion out into the city that he saw her. Were his heart still capable of beating he was sure it would have stopped at the sight of her. She was stunning in jade green, her unruly chestnut hair, tamed and pulled back into an elegant twist pinned under a matching mini cap. 

_ “Notice me, notice me, notice me, notice me.” _ he repeated under his breath, a long forgotten spark of emotion lighting in his chest as she turned to look over her shoulder. Her amber eyes glanced over him, her expression unreadable as she never stopped her forward motion. 

He followed her, stalking her steps from the other side of the road. She ducked into an apothecary and he crossed the road, approaching her as she walked back out. She was hostile at first, but Sirius loved it. There had always been a fire in her soul that burned white hot and dangerous. Quick to temper, to display her passion. When she cooled, she was kind enough to show him around. 

Her name was Hermione now. Hermione Granger, and she was a teacher at an elite, private boarding school in Scotland. She was currently in the city visiting her closest friend, a woman by the name of Astoria Greengrass. She’d grown up with said woman and the two were like sisters, but now Astoria was in the midst of finding a husband, choosing between her numerous suitors, so Hermione spent most of her time wandering the city to get a sense of what was new in the world. 

Sirius could listen to her speak all day, but unfortunately she could not stay with him for that long. They parted ways just before dinner and Sirius was forced to watch her leave him once again. The only difference was his determination to make it the  _ last  _ time.  

xXx

“Your skin is flushed, your eyes sparkle and there’s a silly little grin on you face, my dear.” Astoria said, drawing Hermione’s thoughts from her typing. She’d barely noticed the younger girl’s approach, having tuned out the raucousness came when all three of her suitors walked in. It boded well for Astoria that they all seemed to get along with each other. It ensured there would be no hard feelings between any of them when she finally made up her mind. 

Hermione turned to look at the young woman, aware of their audience. “And you have three very handsome young gentlemen awaiting your company.” she stated teasingly, shooing the woman away. Astoria huffed. 

“You flatter us, Miss Granger.” Theodore Nott replied. As a doctor in London’s largest sanitarium, he was considered the best and brightest in his field. 

Hermione gave him a little smile and turned back to her typewriter. It was one of the many things she taught in Scotland, so it was always in her best interest to practice. 

Astoria sighed in that dramatic way she was known for and stood. “Fine, but don’t think you can hide this secret gentlemen from me forever.” Hermione’s hand skipped across the keys at her declaration and Astoria grinned. “Aha! So I was right, you have met someone.” 

“No!” Hermione explained, her cheeks flaming bright red. 

“Methinks she doth protest too much.” Draco Malfoy muttered. He was the wealthiest of Astoria’s three suitors, coming from old family money. Beside him, Blaise Zabini smirked. Blaise was from Italy, a man of great wealth and political power there. Secretly Hermione hoped Astoria would not chose him. As wonderful a man as he was, she did not want her friend to leave the Isle. 

Hermione shot Draco a glare and turned her attention back to Astoria. “Tori, you have guests, your being rude.” 

“On the contrary Signorina.” Blaise replied, taking a seat. The others followed suit. 

“You see, you must share all the details.” Astoria informed her excitedly. Hermione knew their interest was only in the hope of showing Astoria that they were the best for her. She had stated numerous times that Hermione was like a sister to her, and she knew Astoria’s suitors were gentlemen enough to respect that. 

Hermione sighed. “There’s nothing to tell.” she finally replied, turning back to her typewriter. The key she had skipped across had left a black welt on the paper and she scowled at it. 

“Nonsense, not just anyone could get Ms. Hermione Granger's attention.” Astoria replied. “Surely he must be special.” 

“Honestly Tori, I barely spent a few hours with him. It isn’t a big deal.”

“A few hours!” Astoria exclaimed. “A few hours isn’t a big deal? Hermione, where have I gone wrong with you?”  

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to her oldest friend. Before he could say anything, however, a servant appeared at the door to the parlor carrying a large bouquet of blood red roses. 

“Pardon me, Miss Granger, but a courier dropped these off for you.”  the woman said, presenting the flowers to her. 

“Thank you.” she muttered inspecting them. There was a cream colored card secured with ribbon around the stems and Hermione untied it, holding it up to read. 

“Well, what does it say?” Astoria asked excitedly. 

“He’s invited me to dinner tomorrow evening, as a thank you for showing him around the city today.” she replied. 

“Showing him around? Is not from London?” Theo questioned. 

“No, he’s from the East.” 

“Oh how romantic. I’ll help you get ready tomorrow.”

Hermione turned to her oldest friend. “Who says I’m going at all?” 

Astoria smiled. “Of course your going. A handsome man from a distant country wants to treat you too fine dining, what more could a woman ask for. Come now, Hermione, you’ve turned away so many suitors already.”

“I turn them away because I am not permitted to marry while I work for the school.”  

“Oh pish posh, your contract isn’t a lifetime commitment. You can shop around in the meantime.” 

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned on her heels and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Astoria questioned, her voice ringing with laughter. 

“To bed, you’ve given me quite the headache.” she turned to the three men who had stood as she walked away. “I wish you the best of luck gentlemen.” she turned and walked out then, her departure heralded in by Astoria’s ringing laughter.  

xXx

The balcony door was open, allowing in the fresh night air. As he approached the wind began to howl, tossing the curtains about the entryway. He himself stood there, his shape grotesque. He would never wish for her to see him like this. But it was necessary for quick movements through the night, to avoid being seen. 

She was a vision of beauty, laid out beneath stark white sheets. Her face was relaxed in her slumber, the rise and fall of her chest, lethargic. She was everything he remembered and more. 

He stepped across the threshold, his body changing shape once more. Now the man she had met that afternoon, he sat by her beside and watched her. There was nothing about her he did not love. Her hair was down now, the same unruly locks he remembered so vividly. He longed to run his fingers through them, to inhale the aroma, to wrap himself around her and never let her go. He would destroy the world for her. Take it in his hand and crush it for the chance to kiss her pouty lips once more. 

Sirius moved closer, leaning over her. “It begins tonight, my love.” he whispered into the night, his eye teeth extending into long sharp points. “We will finally have eternity.”    


End file.
